Once Upon a Squid
by YuriFan300
Summary: Squid Girl wasn't always half-squid, half-girl. She finally has a chance to tell her story of how she became a half sea creature she is today.


**Once Upon a Squid**

**Genre: Drama**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Squid Girl or any of its characters**

One late afternoon, I sit near the ocean at Lemon Beach, looking into the horizon. The waves calmly move back and forth, softly touching my feet as they go. As I hug my knees while looking at the beautiful ocean, I can feel someone's hand touch my shoulder. I look up to notice Eiko standing there with a smile on her face.

"Come on," she says. "Help us clean up. It's closing time."

"Okay," I nod as I stand up to stretch my arms.

It's been a year since my first arrival at this beach. I once thought humans all over the world were cruel just because they decided to pollute the sea. But thanks to Eiko, Chizuru, Takeru and everyone else, they've taught me the meaning of kindness and that not all humans are bad. I turned from being a squid who wants to "ink-vade" mankind to a squid who is eager to help out anyone in need and care for the humans. I would mostly like to thank Eiko for all of this. Now, I can stay at this beach for as long as I want since I accepted humanity as a peaceful place.

I help wipe down the tables by wiping them with a wet rag with Eiko and Takeru helping me. Chizuru is just washing some dishes. Lately, things have been going well not only for me, but for the Aizawa family as well. They've been getting a lot better business than they have been a year ago now that I'm here and they still love the ink spaghetti that I make. Each customer is really nice to me and I've gotten a lot of compliments on how hard of a worker I am. And, we were even able to pay for the broken wall that I caused while trying to kill a mosquito. Now that the restaurant is back to its old self, people wanted to come here more often. Yup, things have gotten pretty good for the past year.

In about 15 minutes, I finish the last table, sigh happily as I twirl around and place the rag down on the counter.

"Well," I say triumphantly. "My deed here is done!"

"I don't think so," Eiko points to one table just diagonally from her. "You seemed to have missed a spot."

"What!?" I yell as I run over to the table she pointed at. "I swear I wiped it good and clean!"

I suddenly hear a chuckle coming from behind me, which irritates me.

"I'm just kidding," she says.

"You really did well, Squid Girly!" Takeru says, trying to cheer me up.

"My, I can't believe that Squid Girl would even accomplish something like this that quickly," Chizuru says. "I wonder what made her do that . . ."

Hearing her say that boosts up my confidence. "Heh, well, I'm always your squid!" I say triumphantly, puffing out my small chest. "Whenever a human is in trouble, I'm always here to help them out!"

Chizuru giggles. "Speaking of help, can you assist me on getting those basket of towels into the laundry for me?"

"Sure thing!" As quick as a flash, I dash over to the basket with a huge stack of towels and try to lift them up. Argh, why the deck is it so heavy!? It's like a million squids in one boat! But I know I must try, so gathering up my strength, I lift up the basket and slowly walk towards the laundry room. It's just a few feet from where I am, so it shouldn't be a problem . . . at least that's what I thought. I only did a couple steps when I suddenly lose my balance, making me stumble towards to wherever I'm headed since the stack of towels are in my face. I bump into something, causing some clattering noise and I fall on my butt with the towels tumbling down onto the floor.

"Squid Girl!" Eiko cries, rushing to my aid. "Are you alright?"

"Ow!" I groan as I slowly stand up. "So many towels in one boat! Someone should at least wash those like every day so that I won't have to work my tentacles off to lift that freaking thing up!"

"Hey, we clean towels once a week," Eiko reminds me. "And we had a lot of customers today, so of course the towel basket is gonna be overloaded."

"Here, let me get half of them for you, Squid Girl," Chizuru says as she takes the stack of towels that was on the floor. "You can do the rest."

"Okay." With that, both of us walk to the laundry and set the towels in the washing machine thingy. Chizuru does the rest of the work while I leave the room.

Suddenly, something catches my eye. A frame of some sorts with the three of my friends and two other adults behind them, a man and a woman. As I recall, Eiko told me that they have parents, so the man and the woman must be the mother and father. I walk closer to it and pick it up. They all look so happy together and they are at some sort of dock. I'm guessing they are on a boating trip or something. I look behind me to see that Chizuru had seen me look at the picture.

"Is this your family?" I ask.

"Yes," Chizuru says as she walks by my side and kneels down to my level and points at the photo. "Those are our parents. We were going on a fishing trip at our grandfather's house when we decided to take a boat instead and explore the ocean."

"I see," I mutter while still staring at the picture.

It isn't long before Eiko and Takeru come along.

"Hey there," Eiko says. "What's happening?"

"Oh, Squid Girl's just checking out our family photo," Chizuru replies, petting my head.

"Ah, the one where we were about to take grandfather's boat?"

"Yes."

"Hey, come to think of it, does Squid Girly have a family?" Takeru asks.

I softly gasp at the question.

Chizuru rubs her chin thoughtfully. "Yes. It's been a year and we know nothing about her background yet. I wonder why she hasn't told us."

I just hang my head down with my long bangs covering my expression. I slowly stand up and turn around.

"Squid Girl," Eiko says. "We're all very curious. We want to know how you became like this or if you're just a little squid that magically turned into a girl, but still possess some squid like features."

"Yes! Please tell us!" Takeru begs.

"No . . ." I whisper. "It's . . . probably better if you don't want to know."

"What do you mean?" Chizuru says, looking at me worriedly. "We're all friends and you've spent the whole year with us. You've even changed your attitude towards humans! But . . . we don't know how much about you. So, please . . ."

"NO!" I yell as I turn around with tears falling freely from my eyes. "THIS IS MY BUSINESS AND I WILL NEVER TELL YOU! NOT A DARN SQUID!" I feel that no one would understand once I tell them, plus it might also sound a little strange at the same time. I hang my head down again as I whisper, "A family . . . it's something I want to forget." I let out a few sniffles as more tears fall from my eyes.

Eiko slowly steps in and wraps her arms around me. "It's okay," she says, sympathetically. "The three of us are all here to listen, so don't worry."

I sniffle some more as I look up at her. "Eiko . . ."

The red haired girl smiles as she wipes some tears from my eyes. "Please, Squid Girl. We'll listen to whatever you have to say. But if you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to force yourself. I understand that it can be very personal for you, but all of us are curious."

I look down at the ground. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

"I'm positive," Eiko replies.

"We've got all afternoon, maybe even the whole night if we want to," Chizuru says, setting down some glasses on the counter.

Takeru approaches me with a smile on his face. "So can you please tell us, Squid Girly?"

i hesitate as I think about this for a moment. Everyone does make a point there. It has been a year and yet I still haven't told them about myself at all. All this time I've been keeping this a secret until now. Maybe it won't hurt if I tell my three best friends since everyone has left with us four remaining. Wiping the tears from my eyes, I give them a bright smile.

"Alright!" I say. "If all of you want to hear this, then step back, relax and enjoy the show!"

"Yay!" Takeru cries happily. "We get to hear Squid Girly's story! Where's the popcorn!?"

"Now, now," Chizuru says calmly as she comes over with drinks. "We can just sit down at the tables and have a drink."

"Besides, we're here to listen to Squid Girl's story, not watch a movie," Eiko adds.

"Oh, right," Takeru says, laughing nervously.

Jumping up on a tall chair, I cross my legs and arms while wearing a serious expression on my face. "Okay, everyone. This is going to be a long story, so be prepared. It's how I was once a normal human, but my life suddenly changed when I became half-squid."

It's at that moment when the Aizawas look at me, giving me their full attention.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hey, there! This is YuriFan300 and it's my first Squid Girl fanfic. Considering the shortage of fan fiction this category has, I decided to write a story about Squid Girl's history since none of it is mentioned in the series. And I'm kind of basing this from Spider-man 2's <strong>**villain, Doc Ock, but not everything is gonna be taken from the movie. So, I hope you all enjoy the first chapter and I'll probably be updating some time this week or so, depending if I have time since I got a job.**

**Anyways, feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**


End file.
